


Welcome Back

by rogue_1102



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Saiyans are Spartans, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102/pseuds/rogue_1102
Summary: Five years. It had been five long and blood-soaked years since he had last seen his bride, and he was determined to make up for this lost time before he was called on to return to the barracks.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 83





	Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Welcome Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694064) by [Lady_Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red). 



> Special shout out to [Lady_Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red) for the original inspo and beta and to [amartbee](https://twitter.com/amartbee) for the amazing fanart made for Lady_Red's original piece "Welcome Home"

A sudden clash of bodies. Strong hands gripping supple flesh. Cloth strewn across the floor. Loud moans and groans echoing off the tiled floor. This conflict was one he did not mind conceding. To die with his woman riding his cock so gloriously, with no restraint or censure to her pleasure, would be a death worth having.   
  
He gripped the taut roundness of her ass roughly, guiding and encouraging her undulus movements. Her fingernails bit into his chest, leaving streams of red in their wake, but these small pains were incomparable to the pleasure rushing through his body. Her intense desire only fueled his own raging lust and longing for her. Five years. It had been five long and blood soaked years since he had last seen his bride, and he was determined to make up for this lost time before he was called on to return to the barracks.   
  
She arched her back and her naked breasts thrust forward. Tempting and ripe globes of flesh crowned with tightened brown nipples. Unable to resist their call, he leaned forward to flick one with his tongue before firmly sucking the tip into his hot and wet mouth. She moaned again, louder than before, and laced her arms around his neck while tangling her fingers in his hair and pushing her breasts closer but never stopping her motions.    
  
A gleam of devilment twinkled in his eyes along with a sense of satisfaction at the vocalizations he was able to coax from her throat. High and breathy whines coupled with low and guttural moans, they were all music to his ears. His hands began to lift and pull her onto his rigid cock, biceps bunching beneath his tan skin, and he looked down to gaze upon their bodies joining together. The sight of her soaked slit taking him caused him to harden further and start to thrust into her wetness with unbridled fervor. Hardened muscles clenched and sweat dripped down his chiseled chest and back, catching in the dips and valleys of his stomach.

On the battlefield, his focus was singular - Fight. Living through battle was a luxury. To fight, and die well, was a Spartan warrior’s true ambition. For honor...for Sparta!

Now, his focus was on his woman. His wife. A true spartan beauty with dark hair and fierce eyes - a strong fighter in her own right. A woman of singular quality who deserved his best in all things. Her mouth crashed against his with fierce abandon, devouring his lips with her own as though she was determined to capture all the oxygen from his lungs. Pure Spartan fire.

When he crossed the threshold of their home, shield and sword in hand, her face was unreadable as she assessed his form; however, those tartarian eyes had betrayed the true savagery she held back beneath her dispassionate veneer. Once she led them to her bedroom, her assertion of her rights as his wife began in earnest, and he had been more than happy to oblige.

Too quickly he felt his control beginning to slip. Unwilling to leave her wanting or left behind, he reached between them and found her swollen bud. Calloused fingers pinched and massaged her clit and, as he felt his balls tighten, a sudden rush of liquid coated his cock followed by a loud, keen of pleasure. 

Unable to hold back any longer, with her muscles clamping down on him in a vice-like hold, he allowed himself to tumble into sweet release, a warm ocean of warmth as both his seed and her own fluids combined. He looked up, and soaked in the spectacle of his Spartan battle maiden in the throes of her pleasure. Not even the gods could compare to the beauty of what was before his eyes, though he would not dare speak it aloud. 

A son would be borne of this union. He could feel it as surely as he could feel her limp weight against his chest. Soon, he pulled out of her heat and immediately felt bereft at the loss of her warmth. The dwindling fire inside her brought a rousing glow to her skin and a fathomless darkness to her eyes. 

"You've returned whole, and able, husband." She said, after a few shared moments of silence, with a slight tease in her tone.

"Yes. Did you doubt that I would do everything possible to return to you?” He returned with a slight raise of his brow. In spite of her words, her relief was clearly displayed on her face now that they were alone. He turned and stroked her cheek with the pads of his fingers.   
  
“Hardly. Merely commenting on your form and function, dear husband. It seems that years abroad have not inhibited your performance.” Softly, but firmly, she pushed him down towards the bed and motioned for him to turn over onto his stomach. He compiled without resistance, yielding to her whims, and was rewarded with oil dripped upon his back and his sore and strained musculature was carefully massaged with her strong hands.   
  
Up and down his spine the heels of her hands pressed and prodded. The firm fingers of her hand kneaded and caressed his shoulders. A low sigh and growl reverberated in his torso at her efforts and the weight seemed lifted from his shoulders for the first time in five years. He had no regrets. His family had pledged its life to Sparta, as would his sons. The lineage of proud warriors would remain unbroken from his father to him until they both found their end on the battlefield. Such thoughts, combined with her ministrations, caused his eyes to droop lower and lower, sleep all but at his grasp.

Another sigh, along with her name as barely more than a whisper, escaped him as he felt her firm breasts press into his back and her lips begin to press feather light kisses on the back of his neck. 

“I am not done with you this evening, my Goku. Your wife requires your attention.”

A warrior’s work was never done, not until he dropped his shield or died of old age. Until that time, he would enjoy his wife and made sure she found pleasure with him. This was a life worth living, a battle worth returning from, especially when you had such a wondrous woman to welcome you back.   
  



End file.
